Sword Art Online Light Novel/Aincrad Band 2
:''Der schwarze Schwertkämpfer ist mehrdeutig. Vielleicht suchst du die Anime Episode 4. : 'Die Wärme des Herzens' ist mehrdeutig. Vielleicht suchst du die Anime Episode 7.'' : ''Das Mädchen im Morgentau ist mehrdeutig. Vileicht suchst du die Anime Episode 11 (und Episode 12).'' : Das Rentier mit der roten Nase '''ist mehrdeutig. Vielleicht suchst du die Anime Episode 3. Teil 2 ist das zweite Buch in der Sword Art Online Light Novel Serie und wurde am 10. August 2009 veröffentlicht. In deutsch sollte dieser Band ursprünglich 2015 lieferbar seinTokyopop. Aufgrund von Problemen mit der Übersetzung, so der Verlag Tokyopop, verzögert sich die Veröffentlichung in Deutschland seither. Zusammenfassung Dieser Band besteht aus vier Kurzgeschichten, die während der Ereignisse in Band 1 geschehen sind. Kapitel Der schwarze Schwertkämpfer (Aincrad 35. Ebene, Februar 2024) After getting into a fight with her party, Silica the Beast Tamer soon got herself lost in the «Forest of Wandering». She is later attacked by multiple Drunk Apes and it resulted on the death of her Tamed Monster: a «Feathery Dragon» she named Pina. She was soon rescued by Kirito who happened to pass by. Both Silica and Kirito then journey together to the «Hill of Memories» on the 47th Floor, hoping to obtain the familiar revival item «Pneuma Flower». After retrieving it they are stopped by the orange guild Titan's Hand, where Kirito reveals his intentions in helping Silica were not only to help her but to lure out this guild and trap them at the request of one of their victims. After successfully imprisoning the orange guild, Kirito and Silica part ways. Die Wärme des Herzens (Aincrad 48. Ebene, Juni 2024) The story introduces a female blacksmith named Lisbeth who spends her days running her own weapon shop on the 48th Floor. One day, a certain «Black Swordsman» enters her shop and just broke her best sword. With her pride of a blacksmith enraged after losing her best «Player Made» sword against a Drop weapon, she forms a party with him on a quest to obtain a Crystallite Ingot; to forge a sword that can rival the «Elucidator». After obtaining the ingot, Lisbeth forges the «Dark Repulser» for Kirito. Das Mädchen im Morgentau (Aincrad 22. Ebene, Oktober 2024) Takes place during the honeymoon period of Kirito's and Asuna's marriage. After following on the rumor of a wandering ghost, they find an unconscious young child name Yui; which the couple soon cherished as their own daughter. Seeking to find the child’s origin, they journey to the 1st floor and learn of the tyranny of «Aincrad Liberation Force» (The Army). Along with Yulier's help, they later have to adventure on a quest to locate the originator of the Army: Thinker. In the end, after eliminating the secret boss, Kirito and Asuna soon discover their departing daughter’s true identity. Before her complete elimination, Kirito hacks the game with the hidden console unit to save Yui from the world system: «Cardinal System». Das Rentier mit der roten Nase (Aincrad 46th Floor, December 2023) Christmas Eve is rolling around and the special event boss, Nicholas The Renegade arrives with the promise of special drops one of which is the revival item. Kirito sets out to claim this item in hopes to revive Sachi, his dead guildmate. Klein encounters the distraught and despairing Kirito and tries to talk him out of engaging Nicholas alone to no avail. Kirito then recollects on his former guild «Moonlit Black Cats». Kirito finds the place where Nicholas will appear, and notices he's followed by Klein and his guild, and them by the Divine Dragon Alliance, so he takes Nicholas alone while the others fight. At the end of the battle, which almost kills him, he collects the item he wanted, just to discover that it can only revive players 10 seconds after their HP reaches 0. Devastated, he gives the item to Klein and returns to the Inn, Kirito then stumbles upon a message record crystal left behind by Sachi in their shared inventory space tab, Sachi then relays her message to Kirito that if he would read this that means she has died and that she never blamed him for her death and to survive and see the world end and to find out why this world was created. The song "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" was also sung by her and her final goodbyes gave Kirito the strength to live on. Galerie SAO2LRC.jpg|''Limited Edition Reversible Cover, to celebrate Dengeki Bunko's 20th Anniversary'' YenPress SAO Vol 2 Cover.png|''Official English cover, released by Yen Press.'' Thai2.png|''Official Thai version Cover'' Vol 02 - 002-003.png|Page 2-3 colored illustration. Vol 02 - 004-005.png|Page 4-5 colored illustration. Vol 02 - 006.png|Page 6 colored Illustration. Vol 02 - 007.png|Page 7 colored illustration. Aincrad (LN).png|Page 8 colored illustration. Vol 02 - 033.png|Page 33 illustration. Vol 02 - 062.png|Page 62 illustration. Vol 02 - 076.png|Page 76 illustration. Vol 02 - 131.png|Page 131 illustration. Vol 02 - 152.png|Page 152 illustration. Vol 02 - 191.png|Page 191 illustration. Vol 02 - 241.png|Page 241 illustration. Vol 02 - 276.png|Page 276 illustration. Vol 02 - 315.png|Page 315 illustration. Vol 02 - 349.png|Page 349 illustration. Chibi 2.png|Chibi illustration Adaptionshinweise *In the Web Novel, Kirito was not aware that Suguha wasn't his sister, and actually his cousin, so he does not bring this up in his conversation with Silica. *In the Web Novel, Lisbeth had asked to go with Kirito, in his sleeping bag, claiming to be cold. Once she entered his sleeping bag (after already removing most of her clothes in the process, being left only in a camisole), she asked him to hug her, and hold her, as they fell asleep. The published Light Novel omitted most of this scene (likely as censorship), and instead Lisbeth asked to hold Kirito's hand. *Morning Dew Girl was named as Four Days in the web novel version. Referenzen Navigation Kategorie:Translate Kategorie:Aincrad Kategorie:Nebengeschichten‎